<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Daddies by PrincessMeganFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397365">Two Daddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire'>PrincessMeganFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHS Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Dancing, F/M, Implied strip poker, Inside Out (2015) - Freeform, M/M, Neglect, Vampires, learning to waltz, waltz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex leaves Scarlett all alone in the lobby, the Countess takes things into her own hands. She doesn’t get very far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Countess Elizabeth Johnson/James Patrick March (past), James Patrick March &amp; Scarlett Lowe, John Lowe/James Patrick March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHS Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Daddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra/gifts">Lyra</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Scarlett, Holden may not be getting any older but I sure am and I'd like to spend time with my son." Alex huffed, pulling her daughter along by the hand she was holding. "But we see Holden nearly everyday, and you said you'd take me to see Inside Out. All my friends have seen it and the last showing is today." Scarlett whined, pulling back on her mothers hand. </p><p>Alex didn't stop moving, she kept quiet and continuously dragged Scarlett along up to the front doors of the hotel. "Now, I'm going to see Holden, you don't have to. I'm sure you can find Daddy somewhere in here if you try hard enough." Alex huffed, walking off in the direction of the large empty pool, leaving Scarlett alone in the lobby. </p><p>"You know, I never treated Donovan like that, yet he still hated me. Some parents and kids jsut don't get along." Scarlett looked up with glassy eyes as Iris made her way from the front desk to the sad child in the doorway. Iris had always had a soft spot for Scarlett, Liz too, because she was one of the few people who wasn't bonded in some way to the hotel, which somehow made it a little bit brighter every time she came. "I wish she loved me like she loves Holden," Scarlett whispered as Iris knelt down and pulled the child into a crushing hug. "She's always loved him more, even when he was missing, just had a connection with him the way she's never had with me." Iris pulled back to wipe the streaming tears cascading down the young girl's face in waterfalls of sadness and insecurity. "Holden doesn't even refer to her as his mommy, the Countess is his mommy now." Scarlett whimpered, her small hands holding tightly onto Iris's, squeezing every now and again. "I don't know your mother that well, but as a mother myself I know what it feels like to be disconnected from your child. All i wanted was for Donovan to love me like I loved him, but it never worked out. I'm sure that your mother is just trying to fix the connection with Holden, and even if she expresses more love for Holden, you're still her daughter, so she'll always love you especially too."</p><p>"You really don't know how to do encouraging talks, do you? I bet Donovan was the kid who came crying off the football field after losing and you were no help at all." Liz smirked, joining the two. Iris glared at her. "I know how to parent if that's what you're saying."</p><p>"Now now, ladies, let's not have a fight in the lobby. Besides, this child is upset, perhaps I should take her to where her family are." Iris and Liz both rose as the Countess pushed her way in between them and held a hand out to Scarlett. "Come, I'll take you to your mother. I'm sure you haven't seen Holden in a while and will want to know how he's doing." Liz and Iris couldn't do anything as they watched the Countess take the child away.</p><p>XX~•~•XX</p><p>"You know, I can feel your pain. I understand why you feel it, I was often the black sheep of my time before my own prime." The Countess spoke, hands folded in front of her and not looking at Scarlett as she addressed the girl. "Once I was made to be who I am now, all my pain, everything, everything bad about me, went away. Holden's like that now, and I don't doubt that Alex will end up grovelling to be like him as well soon enough." Scarlett gave the Countess a questioning glance, she'd never have imagine the Countess to be in a similar situation as she currently was, but who was she to judge, the Countess was a hundred and twelve and still looked twenty-five, she had to be doing something right no batter how many bad things had happened to her in the past.</p><p>"I can make you like us, like me, like Holden, like Donovan." She continued, eyes still forward and direct and Scarlett trying to jog to keep up with the Countess's long strides. "Just say the words and everything that I have, you can have too."</p><p>"Ah, trying to seduce children now, are we?" Both heads whipped around as James Patrick March, owner of the Hotel Cortez, practically the parent and guardian to nearly all of its inhabitants, buttoning up his shirt and walking their way, slipping a tie around his neck as the top button was clasped. His face held a smirk, dimples showing up brightly on his pale cheeks, eyes almost gleaming with an uncertain flicker of fun, the scary kind that the Countess was weary of, not that she would ever say. </p><p>He walked with his perfect posture up to the duo, before bowing and holding his hand out to Scarlett. "My dear, your father and I have been spending quite a lot of time together, if you would like, I'll take you to wear we are staying and we can wait for him there." He smiled, a genuine one, one that the Countess hadn't had the glory of seeing often. It almost made her happy to see it, see he held some happiness in other activities other than killing and securing her, though since John that last activity had gone a little slack. </p><p>Scarlett bit the inside of her cheek glancing from the Countess to James. The Countess wasn't giving up, she enjoyed her many vampire children, and that insatiable taste of blood, especially the young, untouched, clean blood of children which was quite usually that little bit sweeter than adults blood anyway. James however, murderous, psychopathic James will all his killing sprees and secret passage ways and collections to completed seemed genuine on his offer. Of course he had gone soft on John, the Countess couldn't remember ever seeing James look at another person they way he'd looked at her.</p><p>"Will he be long?" Scarlett whispered, eyes on James's hand. "I cannot say, but I can promise that he will arrive." James replied, moving his hand a little closer to hers. Scarlett finally looked up, before placing her hand in his. James smiles pushing a piece of Scarlett's hair behind her ear. "You look so much like your father, it's uncanny." Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed at the vocabulary James was using, moving closer towards him. </p><p>"The children don't understand you, James. They need a mother, like me." The Countess hissed as James held tightly into Scarlett's hand and walked with her back in the direction he'd come from. He bent lower a little to whisper into Scarlett's ear: "Ignore her, she's a bit of a control freak," eliciting a giggle from the young girl. </p><p>James lead her to room 64, his and John's room, opening the door for her and walking in behind. "Your father may be a little while, we were engaging in some vaguely explicit activities before I came to your assistance. In the mean time, I'm sure that you and I can find something to entire us for a little while. What sort of things do you do when you're bored?" James inquired, watching Scarlett carefully and she sat herself in the corner of the bed. "Daddy used to read me stories, or sometimes I would read to him. What do you do?" Scarlett replied, looking to at James with interest. Of course she'd heard of James, he was the man who built the hotel after all, but she'd never met in him in person before, and now she was interested.</p><p>"When I was a young boy, my mother used to teach me to dance. Usually the only time she'd ever come near me, but those were the kinds of activities I'd engaged myself in during my youth, so unless you'd like a dancing lesson, I'd suggest you think up a story to tell me as I doubt I remember the few story books I read as a child." James answered. Scarlett's eyes lit up. "Could you really teach me to dance?" She gasped, grinning brightly. James nodded, smiling once more, finding himself very comfortable with the daughter of his lover, practically glowing over the fact that she seemed to enjoy his company as well. </p><p>XX~•~•XX</p><p>"James?" John called, walking through the hallways of the hotel, shouting James's name as he rounded every corner. Eventually he got to his room, well, their room considering how much valuable time they spent together in there. He heard music coming from the inside, slow, gentle music, with flutes and violins and pianos all played in exquisite ways with various melodic patterns and quick changes between homophobic and polyphonic. It was the sort of music James sometimes played when they got ready for bed, a task John had mentioned one too many times James needn't participate in as he never slept, but that the ghost listened. Stubborn bitch, but John loved him for it all the same.</p><p>He also loved the sight of him right before he'd wandered off the grab a glass of some expensive alcoholic beverage John hadn't recognised the name off, and John needed to see that sight again. </p><p>Opening the door, John was met with the pleasant surprise of James explaining a few simple steps of waltz to Scarlett, crouching dish closer to her level so that her hand lay on his shoulder and his hand on her waist - if he was going to teach her, he was going to teach her right.</p><p>John waited a few moments before making his presence known, smiling gleefully at the two, watching James spin his daughter round and dance with her in perfect synchronisation - Scarlett had always been that child who got things in a heartbeat, and dance steps were no different. </p><p>Finally, he cleared his throat, the other two looking up. "Daddy!" Scarlett squealed, rushing over to hug her father as James stood up straight and brushed down his suit. After hugging Scarlett, John pulled James in for a hug and a kiss, his lands laying lax on James's waist. "I had no idea you were so good with kids." He grinned. "Well, they're are a lot running around the hotel these days, though I have to say that spending time with yours was delightful, ultimately my favourite child I have met to date." John smirked and lowered his voice as he whispered sexily in his ear: "How long until we can tell her she may have two daddies?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>